Zig-Vince Conflict
The conflict between Zig Novak and Vince Bell began in season 14, when Zig began multiple attempts to leave and avoid Vince's gang. However, Vince still enforced the consequences of trying to get out, and Zig was given drugs to sell anyway. Conflict History Season 13 Sometime in season 13, Zig and his friend Tiny joined Vince's gang. In Believe (1), first it was shown that repeatedly Vince had been trying to contact Zig Novak by texting him on his cellphone. This was discovered when the phone said the caller was named Vince. Finally, he meets up with Zig Novak at the school. They go behind a bus so no one hears their conversation. Vince briefly mentions Maya, who he just saw Zig speaking with, pointing out that she seemed like a nice girl. Zig told him they were just friends. Then, Vince asked Zig where he had been lately, and he told Vince that he had been very busy with school, family, friends and his new job. Vince tells Zig that he has a "job" for him to do and gives Zig a bag of drugs. Zig tried to politely refuse the job by telling Vince that he can't do it anymore and that he is retired. Vince mockingly smiles to him and tells him that he can't retire and if wanted to retire he should have gone away to some place, such as Florida. Zig then asked him what would happen if he refused to do the job, and and Vince told him that he would know very well what the consequences would be if doesn't do what he is asked to do. Season 14 In I Wanna Be Adored, Vince agrees to let Zig stay with him and Tiny at their house. Vince, Zig, and Tiny stay up that night drinking and playing video games, making Zig late to his rehearsal. Vince and Tiny want to go out for dinner the next night, but Zig says he has to stay in and work on the musical. He performs for Vince, and Vince respects his decision. One of Vince's friends bangs on the door pretending to be the police, but he was really coming in to work on a drug shipment with Vince and Tiny. In Teen Age Riot, Vince gives Zig condoms. He and Tiny leave the house so that Zig can have some alone time with Maya. However, Vince shows up to the house with drugs and a group of people. Vince introduces himself to Maya and gives her a hug. He offers Zig and Maya molly, and Maya seems to want to take the drug, so Zig reluctantly goes along with it. Later, Zig is angry with Vince and yells at him. Vince tells him there are other fish in the sea, but Zig says that he only wants Maya. Vince tells Zig that he needs to fight for Maya, and offers to give him a ride to her house, though they have to make a stop before. Zig waits in the car and talks to Maya, but two gunshots are heard, and Vince and Tiny come running to the car. Zig drives the car away as the getaway driver. Trivia *Vince also had conflicts with Bianca DeSousa and Drew Torres who both graduated from Degrassi *Zig is best friends with Vince's brother, Tiny Bell. *Zig is the one who turned in Vince for shooting Damon. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 7.36.52 PM.png Regreergerr.png T444rer.png 4tt54t5.png 1421 283029.jpg 1421 286829.jpg 1421 287129.jpg 1421_287029.jpg 1421_286929.jpg 46ddd.jpg 51fff.jpg 72tt.jpg 73ff.jpg 91.jpg 11782314_1029085347102159_6802882897757583370_o.jpg 11807712_1029085373768823_2364095477287463150_o.jpg 11816074_1029085723768788_7537698984527599959_o.jpg 10504955_1029085747102119_5968668365819741521_o.jpg 11221506_1029085213768839_8096648145318393680_o.jpg 11754468_1029085157102178_6722700434806492189_o.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14